A Date Far, Far Away
by Patchwork Author
Summary: Mack and Bobbi have a date for the new Star Wars movie, now she just has to make it home in one piece, and in time. Pre-established relationship AU. One-shot.


A/N: This was inspired by a post on tumblr. At first I was overwhelmed with how many directions I could take it, but settled on an au that's relatively canon, but with established mackingbird relationship, and also where Ward never laid a hand on Bobbi.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Bobbi Morse loved Star Wars. She had loved Star Wars for as long as she could remember. It wasn't like, an obsession, but she certainly had a weakness for it.

She had Star Wars shirts. She would, on occasion, be known for quoting it. Usually while drunk.

She also had a picture of her and Mack in Ugly Christmas Sweaters, but Star Wars versions. His had Han, Chewie and a Christmas tree on it. Hers had Yoda and Obi Wan and RD-D2 wearing a Santa Hat. It had been Mack's idea. He'd bought the sweaters, actually. Given hers to her as a gift.

Mack was the only one who knew the full extent of her geekiness, and all of her guilty pleasures, and had taken it on as his job to both tease her about it, and yet also feed her secret nerd-ness.

Not that she tried to hide the fact that she was a massive nerd. She did, after all, wear that Star Wars shirt around the base.

So yeah, she got the goddamn presale tickets for the new Star Wars movie. She wasn't going to miss opening night.

"A midnight showing? Morse, you're trying to kill me," Mack said, when Bobbi showed him the confirmation. He shook his head and took a long sip of his beer. Bobbi rolled her eyes and dropped onto the couch next to him, stealing his beer.

"Yeah, playing the fake 'old man' card isn't going to get you out of this," she said, taking a sip. Mack rolled his eyes, but smiled, and she knew that was his way of agreeing.

If she wanted to spend the next two months geeking out over Star Wars, the opportunity was stolen from her when Coulson called her in for assignment the next day.

She went home, acting less disappointed than she felt, and started packing.

"Undercover?" Mack asked, leaning on the doorway to the bedroom.

"Yeah." Bobbi sighed and turned around to face him. "I don't know how long it's going to be. A few months, probably."

"Bobbi-"

"You could probably make a lot of money on the tickets."

"Bob-"

"I don't understand why you can't come too, but-"

" _Barbara._ "

She cringed at her full name, meeting Mack's gaze. They were professionals. And at this point, they'd mastered the art of balancing spy life and real life. But recently, they'd been assigned on missions together, or at least near each other. And hardly ever long-term. She'd gotten too used to it. Her mistake.

"We're going to see the movie. Even if it's not on the first day."

Bobbi looked indignant for a moment and Mack laughed, deep and low, and rolled his eyes at her.

"But, if it means that much to you, just work faster. Come home quickly," he said, settling his hands on her hips. "For the movie, but also, you know, for me." He kissed her, slow and deep, even when Bobbi tried to speed it up. Damn him.

She backed up towards the bed, pulling him with her. She was thinking less about a galaxy far far away and more how much it was going to blow to be far far away from Mack.

The next morning, as Bobbi was getting dressed and ready to leave, Mack kissed her shoulder, promising her that even if she got home as the movie was starting, they'd go see it.

Turns out, she didn't have to worry about that, because she got home two full days before the movie came out. She got home stupidly late at night, already lacking sleep, and with a few more injuries than she wanted – though she was much better off than the people who gave them to her – and she just dropped her bag on the floor of the living room before she slid into bed, where Mack was sound asleep.

She had gotten into bed stealthily, so not to wake him up, but in a moment his arm was slung over her waist, pulling her against his body, which was radiating heat. His lips found the back of her neck and Bobbi closed her eyes. His hand was splayed against her stomach, thumb rubbing small circles there.

"Hey."

His voice was still thick with sleep.

"Hi." She lowered her hand to find his, fitting their fingers together. "It's late. You should go back to bed."

"I'm a grown man, Bobbi, I can take care of myself."

She let out one soft, whisper of a laugh. "I know."

"Star Wars in two days."

"Yeah."

"You hurt?"

Bobbi shook her head.

"I'm gonna call Simmons to have her look over you tomorrow anyway."

Bobbi nodded and closed her eyes, letting her body relax. They both fell back to sleep, though for Bobbi it was a lot more like passing out.

She slept later than she normally did, feeling like dead weight when she first woke up. The warm body that had been against her all night was done, and when she reached over, Mack's side was empty. She half-frowned to herself and sat up.

"Did you ditch me?" she called.

Mack's laugh came from somewhere…probably the kitchen, by the smell of things. "Do you want breakfast and coffee or not? Cause I can definitely eat this all myself."

Bobbi got up and made her way to the kitchen. When he slid a plate in front of her, it was loaded with bacon, and pancakes in the form of the death star. Bobbi shot him a questioning look and he showed her an array of Star Wars Pancake molds.

"Oh my god, you _are_ a nerd."

Mack pointed accusingly at her. "Turbo's idea. I just stole it. Keep your nerdiness to yourself, Morse."

Bobbi smiled, and thought she could probably have him right then and there, if she wasn't absolutely starving.

Come Star Wars night, Bobbi opted just to wear her Star Wars shirt. (She'd nearly scared Mack have to death by suggesting, jokingly, that they go in full costume. Him as Chewbacca and her as Han Solo, naturally). They got there early enough that they wouldn't be at the end of the line.

She turned around for what felt like a second, but when she looked back, Mack was there with a large bucket of popcorn, cherry cola for her and a bottle of water for him.

"How'd you get through the line so quickly?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Yeah, Mack hated lines so he must've pulled something, but if anything, it just made Bobbi laugh. Tall, strapping Mack staring down a line as he cut to the front…well, it must've been a sight.

"You excited?" Mack asked.

Bobbi gave him a look and he chuckled. Like he even had to ask.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Like there was ever a chance I wouldn't," Mack said, stealing a sip of her soda. He made a face and handed it back to her. "Thanks for coming home."

Bobbi leaned into him a little. "Like there was ever I chance I wouldn't."

When the doors opened, they were able to push past the crowd to get the best seats – it paid to be spies…and to be tall – and settled in. She dropped all of her training and spy how-to then, and just let herself be excited. She was going to be as nerdy as she wanted to.

She and Mack let their hands join, and when the theater went dark, and the fanfare blasted and yellow words started scrolling up, Mack squeezed her hand. Her excitement had spread to him, she was utterly contagious.

Bobbi had loved Star Wars since she was a kid, watched it countless times with friends and family alike, but she could safely say there was no one she'd rather have by her side for this th


End file.
